Pickaxe
Pickaxe is the host of Object Madness. Personality Pickaxe is a spiritual and calm person. It seems that he is best friends with Tennis Ball before Object Madness takes place. Pickaxe is kind to the contestants, but has a serious side. An example of this is when he said it is great that Tennis Ball and his friends arrived, but.then switched to his serious side and said he could simply come up with a solution right now. Nether less, Pickaxe is a very spiritual and sometimes soft host. Coverage Pickaxe was first seen in Worthless Change, alongside Tack and Daisy in Insanity Island. Pickaxe wonders if there is anyone in the area where the bus crashed after the explosion. Tack ask if there is no answer, in which in this case he agrees. After Tack answers Daisy's question, the bus door opens, making Pickaxe fall down into the bus's stairs and pouring Tennis Ball, Puffball, Puffbull, Cup, Nickel, and Penny out. Daisy and Tack are surprised, and Pickaxe greets Tennis Ball. Pickaxe was happy to see him, and asks him if the people with him were his friends. Tennis Ball confirms this and introduces Cup, Puffbull, Puffball, Nickel, and Penny (respective order of names said in the dialogue). Pickaxe asks curiously about something, but then Tennis Ball interrupts him by saying the answer was a long story. Pickaxe was happy that Tennis Ball and his friends arrived, but he then switches to his serious side, saying he could simply come up with a solution. He then says that now that the contestants have teams, they can move on to the challenge. Latte then notes Pickaxe that they don't have teams. Pickaxe, forgetting to tell them, said that the contestants are in teams due to the time their buses came. He also stated that the contestants are able to switch teams if they wanted. When Dice was talking, Pickaxe then appears and interrupts him and possibly completing his sentence. He then says that the first challenge was to get to the top of Insanity Mountain. Since Nickel and Penny are dead, Pickaxe said that one of their team members must get them up to the top to be recovered. However, he said if a team doesn't have all their team members reach the top, they will lose. He then asks the contestants if there are any questions. Nobody asks, and Pickaxe starts the challenge. He didn't appear until the end, but he noticed that Daisy and Nickel fell off, which he said on the speakers. Pickaxe is then seen with a bag when someone (possibly Daisy) threw Nickel. Pickaxe is seen holding the bag where Nickel falls into near a truck. In the elimination screen at the end, Pickaxe said that Team B (which he called the loser team) is up for elimination. Trivia * There is another Pickaxe in Object Insanity, but the one in Object Insanity is different from the one on Object Madness. An example of this is that the Pickaxe in Object Insanity is a contestant while the one in Object Madness is a host. **Another is that the Pickaxe in Object Insanity is an armless character, while the one in Object Madness has arms and legs. Category:Non-contestants Category:Non-teamed